


White Petals

by Ink_Pots



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), M/M, Okay there's gonna be plot eventually, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Pots/pseuds/Ink_Pots
Summary: Begins when Flowey was doing resets, and Sans remembers everything. Eventually, both of them decide to cope with their emotional problems by having unhealthy sex. Will develop a deeper plot eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

Something was up. Flowey had literally burned down the library and was beginning his reign of terror by picking off each citizen of Snowdin one by one, and Sans had done absolutely nothing to stop him. Usually the annoying little smiley trash bag had at least threatened him by this point, but Flowey hadn’t heard a single peep from Sans. He hadn’t even left to make his regular trips to the lab with Alphys. Seems an investigation was in order. Slowly, green vines snaked their way up to the second story window of the Font house. Ah, there he was. Somehow, the skeleton looked even more pathetic than usual. Dirty clothes were strung about the floor, there was a broken flashlight on the floor, and a number of grease stained, empty cups of ramen littered the carpet near the mattress sitting on the floor.  


And there he laid, curled up in a bundle of sheets, facing toward the wall. If he was awake, the figure made no sign that he realized there was a new visitor to see him. Flowey moved a vine and roughly poked Sans in the back of the skull.  


“Hey Trash Bag, what are you doing?” the flower sounded, annoyed, impatient.  


A tired grunt, “It’s called sleeping. Maybe you should try it sometime instead of torturing people and ruining lives.”  


“You haven’t been asleep for three weeks. Have you just been laying in here feelin sorry for yourself this whole time? How pitiful,” Flowey cooed, moving from the cold window to coil himself atop his vines on the floor next to the shabby mattress. Sans sighed in irritation before rolling over to sit up and stare at the evil flower. He looked… really fuckin tired. He had dark shadows under his eye sockets, his eye lights were much dimmer than usual, that infuriating smile had finally dropped, and he seemed kind of… grey? His bones just seemed less white and bright than they normally were. It was like a rain cloud had cast a shadow over him.  


“Why? Why do you care? Did you just come here just to make fun of me?” the skeleton snapped irritably, resting his face in his hands.  


“Oh friend, I just want to know what’s wrong, hehe~,” Flowey giggled, winking and sticking his tongue out. Without any warning, a vine whipped toward Sans, the owner of said vine quickly dodging to the side in order to avoid a possible attack. Sans… well, he hadn’t done anything. The plant was shocked. Never before had the skeleton done nothing to fight Flowey off. He had always thrown everything he had at him, shooting bones, blasting the hell out of him, cutting his vines. The flower’s confused stare looked into the tired lump, “Wow, first you don’t value the lives of your friends. Next, you don’t value your own life. Have you ever considered gettin therapy?” the plant sneered.  


“Why should I? Nothing really matters if you’re just going to reset it all. Who cares if you kill me or everyone in this town? Anything that happens will just be undone anyway,” he didn’t look angry anymore, just tired. Collapsing back onto the bed, Sans just stared up at the ceiling and sighed, not one bit concerned about the vine twirled around his radius and ulna.  


“Haha, well I wish you would have felt that way _before_ you cut me to ribbons all those times. Looks like I finally broke your spirit!” Flowey beamed. Sans looked less than amused. “You should really just enjoy the resets like me and tear shit up! It’s fun, promise,” the grin turned cruel in an instant.  


“Because I’m not a soulless psychopath like you. I actually have this thing called, ya know, empathy,” the tired skeleton rolled his eye lights in annoyance. The vine around his arm tightened, twining up the smooth humerus.  


“Maybe I should show you what you’re missing out on,” the higher voice deepened mischievously. Sans remained as calm as ever. As unfortunate as having one HP was, it did come with its upsides. One of these upsides being that torture wouldn’t last nearly as long. If the little psychopath wanted to torture him for a minute, he could be his guest. The vine began to snake down his spine, and Sans waited for it to snap his back in half.  


It never happened, however. The appendage just kept going lower and lower until it reached his lumbar region.  


And then it stroked him. Sans actually _squeaked_ in surprise, swiftly returning to sitting all the way up. The vine didn’t stop. In fact, another one joined it, entangling in his ribs, much too softly to have any murderous intention.  


“Wh- what are you doing?” his tone increased an octave. His eye lights became much brighter. Perking up, Sans seemed much more alive and aware than he was a few seconds ago. That was more like it.  


“Trying to find a sweet spot,” the little devil winked playfully. A vine began rubbing the underside of his sternum, causing the embarrassed skeleton’s cheekbones to darken several shades. “If you want me to stop, you can always just ask~,” he giggled, sounding way too innocent for what his limbs were currently doing. Sans averted his gaze and blushed even harder, shame rising. Flowey paused for a moment to process that little movement before resuming his massage. “Oh my fucking god. You’re actually getting off on this.”  


“You got your dirty little plant hands all over me. What did you expect?” he was trying to sound angry, but the way his voice kept dropping randomly did not help at all.  


“Oh, I dunno. Maybe a less insane response to being abruptly molested by your biggest enemy,” sarcasm poured out, spilling all over the place.  


“Out of everyone in the underground, I don’t think _you_ can lecture me on mental health, bud,” heavy breaths answered, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. Flowey thought on this for a moment.  


Two additional vines promptly slid through each obturator foramen. The skeleton finally moaned out and immediately regretted doing so afterward, a hand covering over his mouth as if that would do anything to stop the embarrassing sounds leaking out. It was too much. He couldn’t take it anymore. Magical buzzing filled the air, lighting his left eye a mix of yellow and blue. Flowey stilled his vines, preparing for some sudden attack.  


And then he looked down.  


"Well well well, what do we have here?" It was a cock, blue and a bit see through. Above all else, it was rock hard, standing to attention. A trail of precum just begging to be licked up. Well, it would be rude to just ignore someone in such great need, wouldn’t it?  


“Nnngh- Flowey oh fuuuck!” Sans gasped and threw his head back, letting out a deep moan before looking back down to see his enemy’s lips around his cock. Unfortunately, as a flower, he didn’t have a throat. To make up for this, a reddish, bumpy vine creeped up to wrap around San’s cock, jerking off all the parts that Flowey couldn’t fit past his lips. Sans couldn’t help the way his hips bucked involuntarily, demanding more pleasure. The way Flowey just stared at him while swirling his tongue around his head, his cheeks tinted with a slight pink, the half-lidded eyes, and the tiny groans sending vibrations through his cock, it was the hottest thing Sans had even seen in his god damn life.  


His fingers curled into the bunched-up bedsheets as he came, shouting expletives the whole way. It was a really good thing Papyrus was out training with Undyne. Awe washed over the skeleton in his euphoric high as he watched his partner try and take as much cum as he could. Some of it got absorbed by his magic while the rest dripped down his face and petals. It was such a good look for him. An incredible look for him, still blushing and with a few tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Sans would have cum again right then and there if it weren’t for the fact that he was dead tired. Sprawling out on the bed and passing out were the only two actions he felt like doing for the next hundred years, and that’s just what he did.  


When he woke up, Flowey was gone.  


And he had been tucked in.  


How sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing is a lie created by my writing teacher, and next chapter will be more plot focused, swearsies!

The snow flurries bounced off of a just as white skull. Grey sweatpants cut through the snow like the Titanic through icebergs, eventually stopping when they heard a noise. Bones glinting blue and white hung in the air, still and waiting to plunge into any potential threat. Everything froze. The bones, the skeleton, the ground, all waiting, coiled and ready to strike like a viper. Even just a skeleton, the darkened eyes and crazed smile would send chills through any soul. Luckily, Flowey didn’t have one.  


“Well, someone’s feeling better,” the sunny petals surrounding a childish smile trilled. Time still hadn’t resumed yet.  


“What do you want?” no bullshit, straight to the point.  


“I believe you owe me something,” his smile was bright as his petals.  


“I don’t owe you nothin. If anything, you owe me for all the shit you’ve done,” with a glare that could have cut through ice.  


“You didn’t have that sentiment last time I visited you,” answered his signature wink and stuck out tongue.  


“Oh.” Time resumed. A light blush painted his cheek bones. “Is that why you’re here?”  


“You fell asleep before I could cum. That was kinda rude of you, hehe~.”  


“...fine,” was all he said. That’s all it took to get him to wave the bones away and relight his eyes, settling into a more comfortable stance.  


“Golly, you didn’t even blink. You really are a slut, huh? I figured I’d have to do at least a _little_ convincing,” Flowey replied, cheerful as ever.  


“Don’t push your luck, weed.”  


“Yes yes, you hate me. I know. Just come here,” the flower popped down and resurfaced near the tree line, beckoning with a stray vine. “Unless you’re such a whore you don’t mind doing it out in the open.”  


A sigh, “I really do hate you, immensely.” But his legs still moved toward the shadowed forest, away from the light. The more logical part of his soul was screaming at him to stop, to teleport back home. His enemy wasn’t forcing him to do this. If he really wanted to, he could blast Flowey back into the ground where he belonged, and he _should_. Then another voice spoke up in his head. Why not give in? This was one of the few times where he didn’t feel like absolute shit. All Sans wanted to do was to feel something other than self-hatred or crushing hopelessness, if even for a few moments. That’s why he didn’t resist when Flowey abruptly shoved him up against a tree and tied his hands behind his back. That’s why he didn’t resist as a gentle vine tugged his sweatpants down, exposing his bones to the cool, perma winter air.  


His bones rattled, a bit from the cold and a bit from anticipation. Two vines wrapped around each leg, holding his body up and spreading him apart simultaneously. Flowey hadn’t even done anything to him yet and he was already whimpering like the little cock whore that he was. Another vine curled under the hem of his shirt to pull it up, offering easier access. Flowey reached up to start licking gentle strokes along Sans’ ribs. The skeleton’s breathing grew considerably heavier as Flowey settled on sucking on a lower rib, impatiently bucking his hips.  


“Golly, you sure are needy. You know, if you want me to do something, all you need is to simply ask,” the flower hummed before dragging an additional vine to stroke down Sans’ spine slowly. Too slowly. He was twitching just trying to remain calm and not burst into a string of embarrassing pleas. God, Flowey was such a jerk. He was really gonna make him beg, wasn’t he?  


“J- just fuck me already. We both know you want to,” shuddered out the one against the tree. Once again, Flowey froze up before remembering to move his vines again.  


“Full of surprises, aren’tcha? Golly, I was expecting at least _some_ kind of resistance,” green gingerly traced around his captive’s pelvic brim, and earned a groan of appreciation. “So tell me, why are you letting me do this?”  


“I already told you that nothing I do matters anyway. There’s no point in anything I do, so w- why put the effort into resisting anyway?”  


“I’m not buying it, trash bag. If you didn’t want this…,” Flowey curled into the pelvis, the bone already dripping in blue magic. “…you wouldn’t be so thirsty for my cock, you little whore. And if you just wanted the contact, you would have asked someone at the bar; so, by process of elimination, you want _me_ inside of you, and me only. Now why is that?”  


“I th- thought this was sex, not a game of twenty questions,” Sans huffed. A vine tip ghosted down Sans’ recently formed length, making the skeleton squirm.  


“You’re avoiding the question~” the yellow petals winked. “I can torture you all day, you know.  


“You, _haah,_ have a strange way of sh- _oh!_ -wing affection, b- bud. Haha,” nervous laughter shook out. Sans decided he was going to try and hold out for a few minutes until the just-barely-not-enough pressure against his leaking need shattered any shred of modesty left within him. “Oh my god, I don’t know, okay? I ‘aven’t thought about it and now is not exactly the best time for using my logic and god fuck me fuckmefuckmefu-,” and then there’s silence; no talking, no moaning, no anything. There’s just the feeling of something massive and covered in soft bumps entering him. It squeezes into his soaking hole, just barely fitting.  


Sans can feel every inch slide in way too slowly. Each bump draws a tingling, burning sensation that has him seeing white and forgetting to breathe, and he _fucking hates it._ He hates how his eye lights grow wide and fuzzy from the pleasure. He hates how he lets out a slew of pleasure laden moans. And he hates how much he abso-fuckin-lutely _loves_ it. The voice of reason is screaming inside of him.  


“What are you doing? Kill him and run away. He’s killed you before. He’s killed your brother before, sometimes torturing him right in front of you just to make you suffer. Are you really getting off to him after all the resets? After all the carnage? After all the times you thought that just _maybe_ this time he wouldn’t reset and you woke up again a year before?” the voice tried desperately to create a logical argument, but no matter how hard it tried, Sans still rolled his hips in time with Flowey’s thrusts just as hard as before, if not harder. He hated himself. God, he was such a useless slut. He hated himself. He hated himself. Hehatedhimsel-  


A pitchy moan brought him back to reality. Oh yeah, that existed. Reality was a thing. This was when he realized he was spaced out, staring at the pretty sparkles along the cavern ceiling. The air was heavy with sweet, intoxicating floral magic, and the skeleton had come to notice that his tongue was lolling out. Huh. Spine popping from the effort, Sans forced his skull down to look for the source of the noise. What he saw brought another crashing wave of pleasure over him, and his soul _fucking pulsed._ Flowey seemed to be in a similar state. His pupils were so blown out, they almost drowned out his eyes. He was a solid shade of scarlet, and he was sweating so much that he was… melting? No, he just had fangs for some reason. For some reason, this was such a good look.  


Usually, the plant had always worn a calculated look on his face. Whether he was befriending people or ripping them limb by limb for fun, he always had this look plastered across him that was thinking, scheming. In contrast, he currently looked as if he was lost adrift in a sea of pure, unadulterated lust.  


Sans should have hated it.  


Instead, a hand freed itself from the loosened vines to cup his fingers around the flower’s cheek. They both kind of just stared at each other for a while, dumb. Eyes lazily moving up and down as each thrust sent Sans’ spine scraping painfully against the bark. And then Flowey just closed his eyes all together to kiss him. Flowey could feel each moan Sans stuttered out vibrating throughout his mouth and dick. It was perfect. Sans was perfect.  


And then he came, shuddering as each spurt coated ribs in a hot, sticky white. Sans felt so full. He felt the warm cum dripping down his true ribs, and he couldn’t take it anymore either. They both came, tongues against another, completely lost to the pleasure. It felt like eternities had come and gone before they both had collapsed to the snowy forest floor, gasping for air. They both soaked in the afterglow until their minds began to function again, and Sans realized that going home literally sopping with cum was probably a bad idea.  


Fuck, who could he go to? Grillby? No, that’s way too embarrassing. Undyne? No, he didn’t feel like dealing with her _enthusiasm_ right now. The lab? Alphys was the type who knew how to keep secrets and didn’t judge. Of course, it was all gonna reset anyway, but still. The embarrassment could live within him for a thousand resets, so that kinda mattered. He preferred to cry himself to sleep at night, not cringe. He started pulling himself together when the presence of a gentle vine curling around his ulna announced itself.  


“What?” Sans was curt. The perpetrator seemed a bit stunned by their own actions and slowly released his hold of the bone, expression troubled.  


“Uhh… when you feel no one is listening, the blue story tellers will be there to lend a shoulder,” the petals quickly shot out, and then disappeared into the earth. Well, that was random. Whatever. Sans would think on it later. For now, he seriously needed a shower. And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, for some reason the last chapter didn't post maybe? Idk. So if you're reading this, please comment to let me know, even tho this story sucks. Smh I'm taking a creative writing and literature course and I can't even write. Can I get an F in the chat?

It was the middle of the afternoon when she heard a knock at her door. Frantically, the yellow dinosaur paused her anime to change it to some random science documentary. Oh gosh, it was probably Asgore or even worse one of the family members. Oh god, she should probably just pretend she’s in the bathroom or busy doing an experiment or-  


“Hey Alph. It’s me, Sans.”  


Oh thank god. Alphys let out the breath she didn’t even know was caught in her throat and waddled over to the door. As it swung open, the harsh lab lights poured out and onto Sans, accentuating every feature. He looked… rough. And that was saying something coming from the stress consumed scientist. His clothes were even more messy than usual, and he wouldn’t meet her concerned eyes. She was about to ask what was up when the smell hit her. Oh. _Oh._  


“…Come inside,” she spoke lowly.  


“Thanks,” he gratefully let out before slipping inside. The first thing he wanted to do was run to the shower and immediately leave, but he knew Alphys. There was no way she would let him slip by without asking a few questions first out of worry. With that knowledge, the tired skeleton let out a sigh before turning to face his friend, eye lights fixated to some random Mettaton poster nearby.  


“Did… were you…,” she took a few nervous glances around before continuing, “What happened to you?”  


Sans looked distressed, sounding strained, “Nothing happened to me I just- I was…” He gave up, letting out a worn sigh, “Nothing bad happened alright, Alphys?”  


“Oh, oh thank god. I know it’s none of my business, but you’ve just seemed so out of it lately, and as your friend I was worried and then you came here looking like this and I just thought that maybe something was going on and-,” the longer she rambled on, the more her words became muddled together.  


Sans decided to stop her before she could go on forever, “Look, I’m fine, okay? No need to worry about me.” His signature smile appeared on his face. It didn’t look very convincing. Alphys crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.  


“O- okay well just remember that I’m your friend and you can tell me anything,” it was incredible how quickly she went from confident and driven to self-conscious and speaking so quietly that Sans could barely register her words.  


Another sigh, “Alph, everything is just really complicated right now, and I’m not sure if you’d understand.” His hand was rubbing the bone under his eyes as if it could massage out the exhaustion if it just tried hard enough. Sadly, this was a losing battle.  


“Oh… I just thought you might want to talk with me. Though, I completely understand if you don’t. God, you’re probably right. I’m so stupid, I probably wouldn’t get it, haha,” the laugh at the end did nothing to hide how good Alphys was at self-deprecating. Sans was almost mad at how shitty she could make him feel without even trying. Thoughts swirled in his skull, clashing against each other before the skeleton decided that it didn’t matter if he spilled his soul to her just this once. She wouldn’t remember it anyway.  


“Alph, it’s not like that. It’s just kind of… embarrassing?”  


“Oh, if you don’t want to tell me I understand, but just know I would never judge you, especially not after all of the things I’ve done,” now it was Alphys’ turn to stare at the floor. Overall, this conversation was turning out to be very awkward.  


Sans knew he would regret it, but decided to blurt out something rather than face the uncomfortable silence that threatened to grow, “I guess you could say I’ve been… seeing somebody?”  


The scientist lit up to match her rough skin, always excited to talk about relationships, “Well now, have a seat. Tell me what they’re like.” She ushered him over to the pile of blankets she had been laying around in earlier.  


What were they like? Sans immediately wanted to say, “They’re a piece of shit and I hate them,” but he figured that would not have blown over well. A few moments passed before he could find adequate enough words.  


“Uhh, he-,” frantic squealing noises swiftly cut him off. Sans wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not that he didn’t have to continue talking. He’d never seen the dinosaur so ecstatic. She was almost literally buzzing with excitement.  


“Oh my gosh, I didn’t know you were gay!” Sans would have choked if he could. His cheek bones turned a bright shade of scarlet.  
“What? No, I’m not-,” he tried to defend himself to no avail.  


“Oh, so you’re bisexual. Well, join the club. By the way, do you think Asgore is hot? I can’t be the only one who thinks he’s a dadd-.”  


“Woah, Alph, settle down. I’m not in a relationship,” the skeleton tried calming his friend, putting his hands on her shoulders.  


She drooped slightly, “Then what… Sans, I’m not the best scientist in the world, but I’m not stupid. I know what you were just doing.”  


“I know, but that’s all it was. I don’t even like him. We just…,” he suddenly froze. Sans hadn’t really thought of his little thing with Flowey. He didn’t _want_ to. All he wanted to do was continue his usual routine of moping around and sleeping for as long as possible. There was never any point in thinking; but now that it had been brought up, his head jumped at the chance to actually do something. “I hadn’t really thought of it.” For once, Sans was disappointed that Alphys didn’t start rambling on again. All he was met with was expectant and patient eyes. Ugh, he didn’t want to do this. He just wanted to have sex and sleep and not do anything.  


The reason why Sans was doing this was pretty clear to himself already, “I’m just in it for… the physical side, ya kno?”  


“I know it’s not my place, but there has to be a reason you picked them in particular to spend your time with,” she nervously scratched at her cheek with a claw.  


“I don’t know. They were just there I guess.”  


“Look, this isn’t really a conversation you should be having with me, yeah? Get cleaned up, head home, and think about what you’re gonna say.”  


“Wh- what? No, there’s nothing to say, Alph. It’s just sex,” Sans was pulling away. It felt like the only emotions he could feel were agitation and suicidal ideation. This is what he got for daring to actually think about something.  


“Okay, but promise me you’ll at least talk to him,” she gave a small, sweet smile. Her glasses glinted in a way that made her angelic. There was no way anyone could say no to that.

\-------------------------------

Which is why Sans said yes even though he had no intention whatsoever of keeping that promise. He trudged through the snow in his lab coat, white coat on white bone on white snow. If the sun existed down there, he could have instantly blinded anyone. Sadly, the drained skeleton wasn’t on the surface. He was facing his expectant brother, arms crossed, eye sockets narrowed.  


“Sans, why are you late? Later than your usual late, and why are you wearing a lab coat?” his foot tapped against the carpet.  


“Alph wanted me to swing by the lab, and I got stuff on my clothes. She’s washing them for me, and I’ll stop by to pick them up later. Look, I’m really tired so-,” his radius and ulna were grabbed before he could run away.  


“If that were the truth, you would have gotten chemicals on a lab coat, not your regular clothes. I’m not stupid, you know. I’m your brother and can tell when something’s wrong, and you’ve been acting really out of it lately, and I just want to know what’s wrong because I care about you, and-.”  


“Woah, woah, calm down, Paps. I’m really tired right now, but I promise to tell you in the morning, okay?” Sans gave his most convincing smile. Papyrus was not convinced.  


The taller skeleton huffed in irritated acceptance while letting go of his brother, “Fine, but we’re talking in the morning. If you go running off, I’ll keeping bothering you until you talk.”  


“Yeah, fine,” Sans blurted out before stumbling up the stairs. His bones creaked with the effort. Just teleporting home would have been the smart thing to do, but Sans was an expert at delaying the inevitable, just like he was delaying this inevitable conversation. He had gone through the motions countless times. The words that made Papyrus the most at ease were already etched into his soul.  


Phalanges were wrapped around a doorknob when a voice from downstairs called out hesitantly, “I love you, Sans.”  


“…I love you too, Papyrus,” and he closed the door gently. Well, that was an unexpected kick to the ribs. Okay wow now here came the tears. The small skeleton threw himself on the disheveled mattress, resigned to another night of crying himself to sleep, sobbing at just the right volume for his brother to not hear it. This technique had been perfected countless resets ago.


End file.
